A Broken Heart Put Back Together
by Randomness-is-Awsomeness
Summary: Cassie finally realizes her feelings about nick, and goes to him. nickcassie.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winters day, and Cassie was sitting on Nick's doorstep, waiting for him to come out. She had something she wanted to tell him desperately, but she just didn't know how to word it.

She was about to leave, when (of course), out comes Nick. "Cassie, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Adam right about now?" he said.

He was right. She should be with Adam. But she just didn't feel the same way about him as she did before, at least, not until she met Nick and got to know him better. He was always so……alluring. It was beyond words. She felt attracted to it. She had finally realized that the cord connecting Adam and her was just a lie. A complete, and total lie.

She didn't love Adam as she should, not like Diana loved him. And she knew this.

So she had called him and broken up with Adam before coming here.

She looked up to Nick with wide eyes. She had finally realized it a few days ago, and it was time to face the truth, even if he didn't feel the same way about her. After all, she HAD been the one to break up with _him,_ not the other way around.

She ran into Nick's arms, and after a few minutes of shock, he put his arms around Cassie. There was no need for words, he knew. She had finally realized. She had finally seen it. The way he loved her was irreplaceable. She started crying, and he didn't know what to do, other than lift up her lips, and softly press his lush lips against her soft, smooth ones. Surprisingly, she responded.

They stayed like that. The kiss wasn't fierce, but it was good enough for Cassie. Now she knew, knew that he wouldn't laugh at her if she finally told him.

As they broke apart, she finally got the guts to say it. "Nick, I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?" the pieces of his heart were put back together at that moment. He had a broken heart when she had dumped him, even though he had laughed it off around her. Finally, after so long.

"Yes, Cassie, I will be your boyfriend."

* * *

How do you like it? If you want me to continue, please review telling me so. So R&R!


	2. fear of rejection

I couldn't possibly tell you why I had a sudden urge to write this chapter. However, I do know that I enjoyed it and that I'm did. I spent over two hours typing this, and I'm glad i finished it. So please R&R~

P.S. I did change my penname.

* * *

"I really can't believe this. I mean, what made you change your mind? I mean, you guys are supposed to be…connected," Nick asked as he leaned against the garage door. He turned his head to look at Cassie, who was leaning against the door beside them, their fingers intertwined. She gave a small smile and looked him straight in the eyes. She had considered giving him a half-truth as to the reason behind the breakup, afraid that her emotions would get the better of her. But now that she was standing face to face with him, she couldn't bring herself to do such a thing. The way he was looking at her didn't help, either. She could see love and trust in his eyes, and she realized that this had to be one of the very few times he ever showed emotion.

"I thought me and Adam were meant to be, what with the cord and all. I told myself that I was in love with him, that the cord proved our love. And I do love him, but not in the way the books say I should. Lately, I've been finding myself questioning the meaning of the cord."

"But yesterday I went to his place to study for the math quiz and watch a movie. While he was looking for his math book, he found the school's yearbook. We decided to look over it for a few minutes, to see how much things have changed since those pictures were taken. We looked at a few people's pictures for a while, pointing out small things we noticed. After a while, though, we came across the page with you and Diana's picture. Neither of us spoke for a while. His eyes were stuck on Diana's picture, and I could tell that he was confused. It was obvious that I wasn't the only one with doubts. I knew I couldn't stay with him for much longer before I lost my control over my emotions, my everything. I shifted so my phone in my pocket went off and pretended that my mom needed me at home. I didn't talk to him for the rest of the day. But today, when I was on my way to see you, I quickly called Adam. When he answered, I got straight to the point. I told him that it wasn't worth it anymore and that we were over. I hung up before he could reply, though…" she drifted off, finding herself unable to continue. She knew that she would lose it if she went on. Through blurry eyes filled with tears, she could faintly tell that he had rested his head on the garage door, eyes closed.

He didn't say anything. Cassie started to panic, hoping that he hadn't taken anything the wrong way. She thought he might have thought she had just made an impulsive decision and that after a while she would just wander back to Adam. But through her tears she didn't see the small smile that had formed on his face. And just before the tears started to spill, he finally said something.

"I'll have to find my yearbook in my room and thank it. If it wasn't for that one book, it would have taken longer for you to accept the idea of not being with Adam," he gratefully replied as he turned back around to face her. But as he saw a few tears run down her face, he started to panic. Had she changed her mind and decided that she still loved Adam? Did she possibly regret breaking up with him? But unlike Cassie, he softly turned her chin to face him and asked her about the tears. He tried to prepare himself for being rejected again, but he knew that if she left, a part of him would too. For the second time. And he wasn't sure his heart could take a second time.

So he was speechless when Cassie ran into his arms for the second time that day, especially as she proved the possibility of her rejection wrong.

"Nothing's wrong! When you didn't say anything I… well, I thought the worst. I'm relieved that you didn't think this was all just out of impulse! But I agree. We should find that yearbook. I'd like that. Come on, let's-" Cassie pulled slightly away from Nick as she was cut off by a certain somebody she really wasn't in the mood to see.

"I expected better of you, Cassie," an angry Kori whispered loud enough for the couple to barely hear her. She was slightly panting, eyes closed disapprovingly.

"What are you doing here, Kori?" Nick suspiciously asked as he pulled Cassie into a protective embrace. Before she answered though, she gave a little giggle.

"Diana was so worried when Adam called and said that something was wrong with Cassie. Everyone else was called and a huge search was in action. According to Diana, he had made it sound like you were in trouble. But just wait until Diana, Adam, and Faye hear this." She almost sounded like she was growling when she said it. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number into it. When the person on the other line answered, she told them to wait a second. She put in a few more numbers and soon had the rest of the circle on the phone.

"We don't care what you do. Call them, tell them, lie to them, over-exaggerate, we don't care. If you don't like it, then too bad," Nick said confidently said as Kori started on the juicy gossip that was sure to cause a mess.

"Yeah, I found her, but she's not alone. I was running by Nick's house to get him in on the search, but instead I find both of them being all lovey-dovey. God, and I thought Cassie and Adam were cheesy," she smartly said with a triumphant smirk on her face. But that smirk was wiped off when all of them started yelling at once and she dropped her phone. She quickly picked it back up and hung up on everyone but Faye. Putting it on speaker, she held it out toward the new couple so they could hear Faye's every word.

"They do know that I'll make sure that staying safely in this town won't be an option, right? After all, we put our trust in them, and look at what we get! I'll be over in a few," Faye almost yelled over the line in anger. On that note, Nick grabbed Cassie and ran into the house. They grabbed some food, a wallet, money, and extra clothes before Nick grabbed the keys to the car. Once they were in the car, they pushed a small button to open the garage door and headed off to wherever they would be safe, debating over where that safe place would be the whole time.


End file.
